Banana Split
by ikuto-sama
Summary: Kaito and Len visit an ice cream parlor, and things do NOT go quite as planned. Suggestive themes, shounen-ai. One-shot. Please read and review!


Kaito x Len – Banana Split

By Ikuto-sama

Kaito wasn't sure what had possessed him to ask his best friend of five years, Len Kagamine, out on a date, but now he was wondering whether that had been a wise choice or not. Okay, maybe it wasn't _quite _a date—they had gone out for ice cream after soccer practice, their typical daily ritual—but Kaito couldn't help but feel like a girl in junior high going out for the first time with her boyfriend.

One part of his mind insisted that _yes, _he had made the best possible choice and applauded him for finally taking the initiative. Kaito had been in love with Len since the first time they met in junior high—he had always thought Len was beautiful in a strange way that he simply couldn't explain. The way his deep aqua-blue eyes twinkled when he smiled, the way his cheeks were always rosy with life, and his beautiful, shiny blonde spiky hair Kaito longed to touch, and even just that air of innocence and happiness about him…Len was _perfect. _Kaito had tried to deny that he loved Len for the longest time, even taking on a few girlfriends along the way, but today he had decided _this _was it.

However, the other part of his mind, while agreeing that he loved Len, thought that things were going a bit _too _smoothly. After soccer practice ended, they had walked to the ice cream parlor. Kaito ordered a vanilla cone while Len ordered a banana one. Once they were served their icy delights, they found a cozy little corner table where they could be by themselves. Although there were a few other customers in the café, their table was out of the way so they had some privacy. A perfect set-up, but Kaito still had the sinking feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong.

"Um…Len-kun, your ice cream is melting," Kaito said weakly, pointing to Len's ice cream cone. It was dripping with pale yellow liquid, some of it already sticking to the table.

"Oh, right!" Len laughed, sending Kaito a warm smile before turning his attention to the melting ice cream.

Without another word, Len brought the cone to his lips and stuck his tongue out to catch a drop of banana-flavored liquid that was trickling down his hand. His tongue slid along the trail the ice cream had left, moving over the space between his thumb and index finger to slide up the length of the cone.

Kaito blinked, a sudden bright red blush spreading across his face.

_I knew something would go wrong eventually! _Kaito thought, cursing underneath his breath.

Because the way Len ate the ice cream…well, he couldn't help but find it a bit _suggestive. _Kaito couldn't control the dirty part of his mind from imagining _what_ _else_ Len could do with his tongue.

Len continued to obliviously lap up the banana ice cream, his tongue wrapping itself around the cone and occasionally flying down to catch the stray droplets that escaped. Kaito, already finished with his own cone, had to sit there watching his best friend as he ran his tongue in and around the cone.

It was pure _torture._

Heat pooled down in a private area of Kaito's body, and he had to bite his lip to keep any moans from slipping out. His heart started to beat faster and faster, and he started to sweat.

_Only Len-kun can make ice cream arousing, _Kaito thought, biting back a whine. _God damn…why is he so oblivious? And so frickin' adorable?_

"Kaito-san, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Len asked quizzically, cocking his head to the side. His mouth was covered in banana ice cream.

"I—I'm fine," Kaito chuckled nervously, glancing around the room as he tried to find something to take his mind off of Len.

"Are you sure? Your face is awfully red, and you look like you're sweating a bit. Are you sick?" Len asked, concerned.

"I'm telling you, _I'm fine!_ Now wipe your face, you look ridiculous!" Kaito exclaimed, flustered, crossing his legs together to see if it would solve his…_problem._

But _damn. _It was so hard for Kaito _not _to pounce on the poor, naïve, innocent shota boy in front of him and just _take him,_ right there in the café. They could just go to the bathroom and lock the door, and no one would notice… Kaito shook his head, trying to take his mind off of his dirty fantasies.

"Ah, if you say so," Len shrugged, returning to his cone.

_Thank god, _Kaito thought, sighing in relief. Once that cone was gone, there would be nothing more to worry about. Sure, he would have to find some way to hide the "problem" in his pants, but if he just thought about something else, it would certainly go away. And a quick bathroom break wouldn't be that suspicious, right?

He watched as Len stuffed the last piece of the cone into his mouth, and it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Now, all he had to do was distract Len long enough to—

Len stuck a finger in his mouth and swirled his tongue over it before sliding it out to repeat the action with his other four digits. Once that was done, his slid his tongue over his hand to clean the remaining traces of ice cream off before he turned back to Kaito with an innocent smile.

"I'm finished with mine now. Did you want to get another one or should we do something else?" Len asked innocently, completely oblivious to the horny expression on his best friend's face. "It's getting a bit late now, and I was thinking—Kaito-san?"

The sweet young teen's expression morphed from a delicate smile to that of confusion as Kaito's head fell against the table. Kaito banged his forehead on the plastic surface a few more times before letting out an upset whimper.

"Um…Kaito-san?"

~KAITO X LEN – BANANA SPLIT – END~

© 2011 Ikuto-sama


End file.
